


Parental Affair

by FireGire96



Category: RWBY
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Dramedy, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Raven never left, Romance, Sexual Content, Summer is still alive, Weiss mom is a good mom, enjoy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Team RWBY knows everything about their parents. Interests? You got it. Likes and dislikes? Okay. Their past? A good chunk. Who they are in love with?... Might be a problem. (AU.)





	Parental Affair

"You serious think parents day was such a good idea," Ruby asked her sister, Yang Xiao Long as they approached their dorm room, in a rather disgusted and worried manner similar to hers. "Because I feel like things downstairs was pretty weird between Pyrrha and Jaune's mothers. I mean, did you look at the way they stared at each other."

"Yeah, I can't really disagree with you on that one," The goldilocks responded with courtesy to how her sister was taking such a situation like earlier. "That was. Pretty inappropriate. But hey, I mean, Team JNPR should've done what we did to our parents."

"What we did was really cruel."

"Not cruel," Yang corrected, trying to play with Ruby's emotions with her childish reasoning to her even childish ideas. "generous to their reputation and ours."

For some odd reason, the redhead would usually concur to her sibling's antics. Hell, she would even help with such a thing if it meant not being 'embarrassed' by her parents. Their parents, that is. But, in this instance, this was the most sickest thing her and her big sister have ever done regarding their mothers.

The mothers of Ruby and Yang were Summer Rose and Raven Branwen, who used to be part of one of the most famous teams in Beacon Academy, Team STRQ. Due to this, they always had a pretty huge liking to the school for reasons they would never talk about but hint to. Like the fact that they met their father here, they graduated here, and the fact that the entire team ended up being the start of a huge ass family tree in the making. So when they told them of the parents day being held at the school they were forced or convinced to go to, of course they would attend.

So when she heard her charismatic but entertaining mother agree like a child on Christmas to attend, Ruby expected to hang with her around the campus, learning more about her past and how she met Taiyang. Maybe even get a few pointers from the woman on how to act in battles against the life threatening Grimm out in Remnant. In a nutshell, she expected a fun and crazy day with her female parent.

But nope.

Yang had to remind her that even though their mothers are phenomenon in combat, they were idiotic off the battlefield. For starters, the blonde's mother was rather serious and could hardly take a joke. And she would know, especially after that time when she made a pun and Taiyang forced her to laugh out loud, causing her wailing arms of her over exaggerated actions to give her own daughter a nosebleed. To add to that, she never shut up about the teen taking control of some tribe or leading a group of bandits to the freedom, glory and power they deserve.

So, when the woman now had a possibility to meet up with parents, she could imagine the power hungry bird to go on a huge rant about how she was the very best like no one ever was. Or she would challenge a parent to a fight only to create the next case of a runaway killer to open up. So like the animal she was, she needed to be locked in a cage. That cage being their dorm room.

As for Summer, Yang's reason for persuading the woman's child into holding her hostage, was the fact that she was awfully childish. The woman took everything as one big joke, and even as a leader, she was never the leader type. Like mother, like daughter. Which meant that if she came into contact with a parent, there was a high chance she would make a fool out of herself and her daughter, and even though the redhead would be okay with it, for her sake, it didn't need to happen and it wouldn't. Not on her watch.

Luckily, she was able to keep both wild maniacs in their dorm for the rest of parents day after meeting the headmaster. And fortunately, they didn't screw anything up. But that was it. Only in that moment were they able to participate in such a event with their children out in public around their friends. Afterwards, the cages they went.

To make matters even better, Weiss and Blake were able to give the two sisters the thumbs up as long as their own mothers were locked in their too. Of course, the blonde didn't need a reason for such. Ruby did, but she was stopped by her 'caring' sibling to leave the females be. So with that, and a awkward conversation between daughter and parent, they were able to come to a an agreement. It was rather sad for the young female to think about. But she had to look on the bright side.

Maybe now they were getting to know one another.

With that thought stuck on her head, the redhead continued, a hint of hope present in her high pitched voice. "I just hope mom won't be mad at me. Aren't you worried that Aunt Raven will be a little upset about this?"

"Come on, she's Raven Branwen," Yang told her, squeezing on the door knob of the door that would enter the two into their sanctuary of the school. "She's a total dictator that could give a damn what her daughter's doing, unlike Super Mom."

"I guess you can say that... Yang, I'm gonna believe you and trust you on this one, but if I see them fighting in there, this will be your fault."

"Alright, alright. And if they aren't, you'll be on your knees thanking me," Yang replied to her half sibling as if she knew everything, making the girl roll her eyes playfully.

With that being said, the blonde wasted no time to open the door and go into her dorm without any worries. When she did, she found her mother and Ruby's mother hanging around with Blake and Weiss', playing a good game of cards like civilized women over cups of tea. Not long after, her mother approached her to say that even though they didn't attend the real parent's day, she had her own parents day with her new friends. And that she really, really. REALLY appreciated her. Because of this, her and Ruby found themselves with a pleased smile on their face, happy that everything didn't go horribly, but perfectly, and for once, Yang was right.

Nothing was wrong... In her mind that is.

In reality though, it wasn't as perfect as sunshine and rainbows. Instead of holding gigantic smiles full of pure happiness and raised eyebrows to help accompany them, the two teens had on horrified facial expressions created by dropped mouths and wide opened eyes. Their bodies froze instead of bounced in contentment at their plan. Their hands shook slightly in confusion. And they occasionally twitched outside of the room as if they were hit by a huge gush of wind.

Eventually, their teammates arrived to the scene for Weiss to ask at the sight of her teammates in annoyance, "What is it now, you two-." Before she could finish or her friend could say something herself, she was slapped with the sight of horror that lurked around their safe zone in the school. That is, what used to be now...What exactly was the scene they found that freaked them out so bad? What was the event playing that threw him so hard for a loop? What utterly destroyed their minds in this one moment?... Easy.

_The sight of their mothers making out with one another..._

**Honestly, just a idea I came up with a few weeks ago. I wonder if I should continue while V5 is going on or not. IDK. That's up to you guys, what do you think. I hope you enjoyed it and until next time, have a good day! :)**


End file.
